bebefandomcom-20200213-history
Demonic Mark II
While trying to enter Bebe into a demonic grand prix, Tony and Huberto end up teased by the Popular Girls. Plot The episode begins with Tony Rivera trying to escape the underworld, avoiding an army of demons. Just before making it to the front door, Tony trips over his own feet and is captured by Satan, who only wanted to speak to him. Tony is relieved, worried that Satan wanted him to enter devil babies to grand prixes or attend to other prayer duties, i.e. work, which was exactly what Satan wanted him to do. Satan tells Tony that the church is a mess after Jesus left, and has him clean it up. After a few seconds of dusting,Tony says that Jesus would never clean up after himself, so he must have someone to do it for him (not realizing that that someone is him). After looking through Jesus's database, he finds someone named Hombre de Mucama and gives him a call, asking if he would come and enter Bebe. Hombre de Mucuma explodes with anger about how Jesus would dare to ask him to clean after him after what happened last time, and Tony quickly hangs up. After this, Huberto enters the scene from under Tony and cries that his baby sister, Amy, has demon transfromation. Huberto then starts to cry profusely, and Tony uses Huberto as an excuse to enter Bebe into a grand prix. Tony shows Huberto the Car Maker, a invention, and uses Huberto's wheel to clone him a limo, but instead of a car.The scene cuts to Tony and Huberto walking to the Lady of Guadalupe Academy, with Hombre de Mucama spying on them from a distance, and Bebe uncomfortably inside Huberto's backpack. When they get to school we are introduced to another character, Uncle Lucifer, who sarcastically says how good it is for them to join the class. Tony then gives Lucifer a fake excuse note, saying he was out saving the city with Jesus and takes his seat. Lucifer then notices says how strange it was for Lucifer's signature changes everytime, and Tony lies that it's so no one can forge it. Lucifer seems to buy it though. We are then introduced to two more characters, Brianna and Molly. Brianna says that no one has ever seen Tony and Jesus in the same place at once, impling that Tony was either simply lying about saving the day with him, or that he's making up the fact that he's Jesus's sidekick. Molly defends Tony by saying Jesus was Tony's Best Man at she and Tony's wedding, which was just a dream as Brianna points out. This is the first sign of Molly's crush on Tony. Brianna is still suspicious and vows to find out what Tony is dancing. The scene cuts to Huberto in the hallway, Bebe uses her magic rattle to make Huberto a gangster and riding him in the halls. Tony pulls him aside and explains his deal with Brianna. The two then make Bebe cry to prove Brianna wrong and cast aside and enter Bebe's mind to win a grand prix. When Huberto pretends to rob Brianna of her makeup, she easily scare the bones out of him, saying that she got an A in scaring class. Tony sings his sisters a mexican gospel song so that they gonna win a grand prix, Tony, Brianna ,and Bebe end up singing, the Popular girls teased them and says they were lucky this time, but she's still watching them. a bulldog then stuffs the Popular girls in his mouth and Huberto praises him. Quotes *"You know, I got an A in scaring class!" - Brianna *"What, we're singing!" - Tony Cast *Tony Rivera *Huberto *Molly Martinez *Brianna Rivera *Bebe Rivera *Uncle Lucifer *Hombre de Mucama *Satan Trivia *This episode introduces almost all the Major characters in the series *In Molly's dream Wedding she had Huberto wearing a dress while Brianna wore a suit. *When Brianna explain that she got an 'A' in scaring class. *Tony, Brianna, and Bebe are singing a gospel song while the Popular girls sang horribly because of Tony. Category:Episodes